List of Warrior Wheels
Bahamdia *'Weight:' grams Bahamdia resembles a reinforced Gargole Chrome Wheel: the demonic head is however positioned at the top of the circumference and the Crystal Wheel's orb protrudes at the bottom, between vague claws. Its relief is created by silky segments forming rounded rectangles as well as few sharp stops indicating horns or wings. This Chrome Wheel's design seems rather inflated at the top compared to the bottom half. Beyblade: Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF Balro *'Weight:' 31.45 grams Like all Chrome Wheels, Balro possesses an asymetrical design: at the top is a sculpted horned demon head with an abnormal, star-shaped right eye. Most of the Balro Chrome Wheel's surface is dedicated to huge rigged horns, while the bottom illustrates a carved bat surrounded by flames. The overall structure forms a jagged hexagonal shape. Beyblade: Killerken Balro A230WB, Saramanda Balro DF145SWD Begirados *'Weight:' 30.5 grams Begirados illustrates a clear monster head in a profile view with the centre of the Beyblade right between its jaws. It has a huge fang and a few smaller sharp teeths creating relief on the top, as well as one horn forming one whole side with ragged edges. This same pattern also adorns the opposite side of the Chrome Wheel. Considering that the other sides are made of the bottom of the jaw and the top of the head, Begirados still has a relatively symetrical design. The hole where the Crystal Wheel's orb is supposed to protrude represents the eye, but it is too small to allow the whole orb to stick out. Beyblade: Berserker Begirados SR200BWD Dragooon *'Weight:' 30.90 grams With three heads, Dragooon strongly resembles most L-Drago Wheels, especially since it's a left-spin Chrome Wheel. Two heads circle almost half of its circumference in a lateral way, while one head is actually flat on top, offering relief upwards only by its lower jaw and teeth. Two webbed wings also cover the rest of the design, with claws encircling the hole where the orb from the Crystal Wheel gets inserted. The sides of the Dragooon Chrome Wheel are therefore composed of the top of one dragon head, the sides of two other heads, the curved structures of the wings' fingers, and the straight ends of the membrane between them. In general, Dragooon consequently has four sections. Interestingly, Dragooon can be matched in Synchrom with Chrome Wheels that spin in the opposite direction. The combo it is in can only spin left if Dragooon is placed on top of the other Chrome Wheel though, unless another left-spin Chrome Wheel is positioned atop it instead. Beyblade: Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF, Gryph Dragooon SA165WSF Gargole *'Weight:' 29.5 grams Gargole is a Chrome Wheel with a design that spreads from the middle almost like a net: spikes indeed leave from the center while shapes like claws, at the bottom, and a monstrous head where the orb from the Crystal Wheel is inserted, at the top, form an overall part with four sections. The details in this Chrome Wheel however mean that it is filled with holes, making the monster head and claws situated at opposite ends of the Chrome Wheel be the denser parts. The bigger, spiky sections meant to remind more of wings, though, cover a larger portion of Gargole and their sides are mostly even, without interruptions like those caused by the horns on the monster's head. Beyblade: Archer Gargole SA165WSF, Guardian Gargole M145SB Genbull *'Weight:' grams Sat atop a very circular base is a mostly hexagonal shape. Four straight lines, to on each side, create a design reminescent of the Libra Wheel. Another mostly straight edge is built at the top of the Genbull Chrome Wheel, where the Crystal Wheel's orb is inserted. At the bottom, however, there is a small turtle head designed but it does not protrude that much from the overall circular shape of the real bottom of this Chrome Wheel. Beyblade: Bandid Genbull F230TB, Shinobi Genbull 130W²D Girago *'Weight:' Girago is one of the few Chrome Wheels to be mostly symmetrical. Two Chinese dragon heads circle the design, each having a long neck covered by an armor. The heads are in a right-spin direction, and each has a fiery mane. Beyblade: Gryph Girago WA130HF Goreim *'Weight:' 29.6 grams Almost similar to Bakushin's rock cliff design, Goreim is built with many sections that resemble rocks, with many crevasses everywhere. Since Bandid Goreim appears to be inspired by the theme of a warrior too, several protrusions like pieces of an armor constitute Goreim's outermost circumference. On the opposite side of the hole where the Crystal Wheel protrudes is a helmet designed into the Chrome Wheel. The weight, albeit light in comparison to other Chrome Wheels, seems distributed right on its edges, away from its center. Beyblade: Bandid Goreim DF145BS Gryph *'Weight:' 30.4 grams Similar to the Leone Wheel, Gryph consists of eight distinct sections. Four of them have spikes curved in a right-spin direction, and the other half of the sections mostly constitutes of straight boulders like on Bakushin. One of the latter sections is however in the shape of an eagle head viewed from a profile perspective, with the orb from the Crystal Wheel showing right at the left border of the head. Beyblade: Archer Gryph C145S, Gryph Dragooon SA165WSF, Pirates Gryph 160CF, Shinobi Gryph WD145TB Ifraid *'Weight:' 30.4 grams Like most Zero-G Beyblades, Ifraid's design is interrupted by a hole at one of its extremities to allow the Crystal Wheel's crystal to protrude through it. The rest of its design shows an engraved Ifrit face one one side, with some long horns reaching all the way to the other side, where a few flames are drawn into the metal, close to the hole. Beyblade: Samurai Ifraid W145CF, Saramanda Ifraid DF145XF, Archer Ifraid W145SB, Pirates Ifraid T125GCF, Shinobi Ifraid 230WD Killerken *'Weight:' 30.45 grams Unlike most of the other Chrome Wheels, Killerken possesses a design which is generally well balanced. Indeed, on one side of the Chrome Wheel, a series of curved lines in the shape of tentacles can be observed in the design and, after a short interruption created by a trapezoid protrusion, the same series of tentacles is reproduced, however it is mirrored. At the other side of the trapezoid, the orb from the Crystal Wheel can be seen, surrounded by a design which resembles the beak of an octopus. The wider parts of the tentacles accumulate near the edges of Killerken, leaving only deeply engraved lines near its center. Beyblade: Pirates Killerken A230JSB, Archer Killerken 130B, Bandid Killerken 125W²D Orojya *'Weight:' 29.4 grams This Chrome Wheel consists of a ring circled by multiple snakes. These engraved serpents create small protrusions all around Orojya, like a gear. Following the characteristic of all Zero-G Beyblades, Orojya has a hole for the Crystal Wheel's orb to protrude into, and two snake heads encase it from each side with their fangs. Some swirly designs exist in the inner part of this Chrome Wheel, all the way down to the opposite side of the crystal, where a menacing face is formed. Made to resemble a snake's head in a front view, two evil eyes are engraved as well as small fangs near the edge of Orojya, and that big head's apparent mustaches are prolonged to become the many small serpents encircling the rest of the Chrome Wheel. Beyblade: Pirates Orojya 145D, Orojya Revizer T125JB, Shinobi Orojya 145ES, Samurai Orojya 145WD, Shinobi Orojya 160WSF, Orojya Wyvang 145EDS Pegasis *'Weight:' grams Like the Big Bang 4D Metal Wheel, the Pegasis Chrome Wheel has three wings, and its design is made of interlaced feathered wings. Three smaller wings form protruding hook-like knots in the design, each placed at equal distances from the others. Two Pegasus heads with their neck circle the inner portion too. The stickers applied on this Chrome Wheel are reminescent of the Phantom Fox MS HMS Beyblade, notably the blue L-shaped stickers at the top and bottom, as well as the red stickers on the rest of the circumference. Beyblade: Samurai Pegasis W105R²F Phoenic *'Weight:' 29.8 grams The Phoenic Chrome Wheel has three wings formed of big, smoothed feathers pointing towards the left, therefore contrary to its spin direction. Engraved claws appear to clutch the orb from the Crystal Wheel that protrudes through Phoenic, while the heads of the two other wings represent the beaks of birds, essentially. The relief on this Chrome Wheel isn't overly complicated: in fact, its sides are mostly vertical, straight continuations of the feathers on the top, creating a jagged pattern meant for Attack. Beyblade: Thief Phoenic E230GCF, Pirates Phoenic WD145SF, Archer Phoenic 125B Revizer *'Weight:' 30.6 grams Revizer has a mostly circular shape for increased Defense, and its design is only interrupted by two holes that detail the fins on the Chrome Wheel. Overall, a very visible pattern of serpent heads, clawed feet, fins and spikes can be observed on Revizer's design. Beyblade: Guardian Revizer 160SB, Orojya Revizer T125JB, Samurai Revizer SA165Q, Pirates Revizer M145CF Saramanda *'Weight:' 30.6 grams Besides the obligatory hole on one side of Saramanda, this Chrome Wheel's design generally consists of lines of scales and points coupled with some curves on the sides, near the hole. There are also two other, smoother areas atop Saramanda, to break the patterns of sharp scales. Block-like parts reminescent of Leone's paws adorn two other portions of the sides as well. Beyblade: Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, Saramanda Ifraid DF145XF, Thief Saramanda 230WB, Samurai Saramanda E230ES, Pirates Saramanda T125WB, Guardian Saramanda W145Q, Thief Saramanda F230SF Wyvang *'Weight:' grams Almost completely circular, Wyvang's shape is only disturbed by curved lines coming from the center and, like claws, going down toward the bottom of the Chrome Wheel. At the top is a smooth gathering of long feathers, while the bottom shows a dragon head from the side, which is where a Crystal Wheel's orb would coincidentally protrude to form a big eye. The stickers for this Chrome Wheel give it a scaled body, as is needed to perfect the wyvern theme. Beyblade: Orojya Wyvang 145EDS Category:Parts Lists Category:Lists